Alternate Dimension
The Alternate Dimension is an area in Mega Man Star Force 2. It is accessible after the player obtains the AltFutre item and attempts to travel to the Sky Wave. Characteristics In this area no humans exist, since it is a post-apocalyptic world, beginning in the alternate future of Echo Ridge. The alternative dimension is always gray, and is said to be the result of what the world could have become had Mega Man not defeated Le Mu in the continent of Mu, along with Dr. Vega failing to create an Neo Mu Empire as well due to humans losing Link Power. In this world, Le Mu has an offspring named Apollo Flame, who wiped all humans off the face of the Earth, and converted the existing EM Beings of the planet into his servants. History After beating the game and pulsing out, an unknown person will mail Mega Man to go to Vega's hideout in the Bermuda Maze. Once there, Mega Man discovers a dark spherical object that looks like another world. The next time Mega Man returns to Echo Ridge and tries to go to the Sky Wave, he will discover a new portal leading to the Alternate Dimension. Once he enters the portal, a Hertz will approach him for help, then a Taurus Fire look-a-like will appear, Geo thinks it's Bud, but soon discovers he is not. He will identify himself as Taurus Fire IF and fight Mega Man, but loses and is destroyed. After looking to the sky by Omega-Xis' suggestion, Geo will notice that he's not in Echo Ridge anymore. Geo will then ask the Hertz what happened, and it'll explain that Echo Ridge was destroyed a few months ago, by "the weapon of Mu". Geo recalls the voice that he heard when the portal appeared and realizes this is not his world, but an alternate one where he failed to preserve Link Power, thus unable to prevent the "Precursor to Ruin". The Hertz states Apollo Flame is responsible, and that he's sleeping somewhere to recharge his power. It also tells about the Wavehole that connects to Apollo Flame. Omega-Xis suggests that they should take him down while he's recharging, then the area begins to shake. Omega-Xis orders the Hertz to hide somewhere, but before he leaves he asks the name of the one who saved him, Geo answers: "I'm Mega Man". After finding the Wavehole, the duo encounters Dark Phantom IF, who will reveal himself as the one who mailed Geo. Dark Phantom tells them about Apollo Flame's plan to take over Geo's world, and also thanks them for "bringing the key to open dimensions", then engages in battle, but is defeated. His last words reveal that the Wavehole behind him would transport them to Apollo Flame, but it has been sealed by the "Seven Warriors" (later revealed to be the IF versions of all the EM Beings and UMAs they have faced, including Harp Note, Cancer Bubble, Queen Ophiuca and Gemini Spark). Phantom laughs, then explodes. After unsealing the Wavehole and warping through it, they find Apollo's right hand, General Auriga. They fight and defeat him, with the General saying he will wait for Apollo on the "other side". They continue and find the IF versions of Kung Foo Kid and Hollow, with the latter stating after being defeated that he has "done his duty". After collecting all Standard Battle Cards, they finally meet Apollo Flame, when asking why he tries to destroy the other world, he simply says that "there is no reason, whoever my mother was programmed me to do that, no other reason", then they battle him. After being defeated, he noticed that Mega Man's power not only comes from the OOPArt, but also from Link Power, saying "that's what the pathetic humans who used to live in here possessed". He also asks Mega Man to show him his Link Power by "collecting the six Badges" for what "you have to contend with despair.....and my henchmen..... and me.....". After he explodes, the OOPArt spirit appears, implying that "you have averted....... a future of destruction........ but should Link Power be lost, and your world will crumble". Geo swears to preserve Link Power and gets the Tribe Badge as a result. Population The Alternate Dimension is filled with nothing but EM Beings. Among them are the IF EM Beings, which are the same EM Beings and UMAs that Mega Man has fought throughout the game, but are no longer EM Wave Changed to a human and only serve Apollo Flame. *Oddly enough, after defeating Gemini Spark IF, Geo will show concern. **However, after defeating Taurus Fire IF, Queen Ophiuca IF or even Harp Note IF, Geo will not say anything. *Gemini Spark IF is the only IF EM Being who has the same personality as his present counterpart, this could be the reason Geo showed concern. *Most of the IF EM Beings seem not to know Mega Man, since at the time he talks to one of them before fighting, they ask "Who are you?. The only known exceptions are Dark Phantom IF (who mailed him), General Auriga, Apollo Flame and Hollow IF, though Auriga and Apollo may know him because they may have watched everything. *The player can get both EX and SP Mega Cards from the IF EM Beings after beating them a second time, with the same requirements for normal methods (Getting an S rank for SP, and an 8-9 rank for EX). Best Combos will also be recognized. *The IF bosses will always be at the same location after being defeated. Areas Alt. EchoRdge ER is Echo Ridge ER in the Alternate Dimension, connection to Geo's Echo Ridge and the Trans Dimension. Taurus Fire IF is fought here. There is an Indie Fragment in the dog house. Merchant Hertz: Green Mystery Waves: *1820 Zennys *Ability HP+300/360 *Battle Card PrlyzeStg Blue Mystery Wave: *Battle Card Recover300 Enemies: *Mettenna3 *GeneralMop *MonoSwordil *AirSquiggle *Goopy BrokenBusstop ES is the ES of the broken bus stop in Alt. Echo Ridge. Blue Mystery Wave: *HPMem10 Enemies: *Cyclone *AirSquiggle *GeneralMop *Goopy Trans Dimension1 is an area similar to the Sky Wave that connects to several areas around the world. Dark Phantom IF and General Auriga, leader of Knights General. Merchant Hertz: Green Mystery Waves: *Ability MegCls+1/340 *Battle Card AtomMine3 Blue Mystery Waves: *Battle Card Recover300 *Star Card PlsmaGun3★1 (Hidden path) *Star Card IceGrnde★1 (Defeat Yeti Blizzard IF, Plesio Surf IF, and Cancer Bubble IF) *Star Card RdrMisil3★1 (Defeat Terra Condor IF and Gemini Spark IF) *Battle Card AtomMine3 (Defeat Harp Note IF and Queen Ophiuca IF) *Battle Card Guardian (Defeated General Auriga) Purple Mystery Wave: *Ability QuckGage/500 (Hidden path) Enemies: *Mettenna3 *GenerapMop *Bom *Grabotron *ShockTut *Flitterize Alt. WlshrHls ER Wilshire Hills, Harp Note IF Blue Mystery Wave: *10000 Zennys Green Mystery Wave: *Battle Card HolyPanel Enemies: *Tempest *RugJinn *HotBiker *Ravage *DarkDemon *Gloppy BrokenDisplay ES The ES of a broken display. Blue Mystery Waves: *Blank Card *TradrTix Enemies: *HotBiker *DarkDemon *Ravage Alt. LochMss2 ER Loch Mess, Cancer Bubble IF Blue Mystery Wave: *Battle Card HolyPanel Green Mystery Wave: *Ability HP+400/420 *2800 Zennys Enemies: *BaseSniper *Gloppy *Piranest *Piraner *GiantFace *Muff *BomBom Alt. BlkDmdRun ER Alternate Black Diamond Run, Yeti Blizzard IF. Blue Mystery Wave: *Ability ChrgIce/110 Green Mystery Wave: *Battle Card HolyPanel Enemies: *GuiseFox *BaseSniper *SnoRollest *Lumis *AirSquirm *MatJinn *RugJinn *MatJinnG Alt. WhzzpLns ER The alternate Whazzap Lines, where Gemini Spark IF can be found. Blue Mystery Wave: *Battle Card WoodGrnde★3 Green Mystery Wave: *AtomMine2 Enemies: *GuiseFokx *Ka-Boom *Mega Stealth *GiantFace *JakaDance *SeaCancro *Tempest Alt. IFL Twr2 ER The alternate IFL Tower 2 is the area Queen Ophiuca IF is in charge. There is a merchant Hertz that only sells his contents if the player uses the Wave Command Cards Gold Card, Platinum Card, or Black Card. Green Mystery Wave: *Ability HP+300/330 Purple Mystery Wave: *Battle Card Aura Enemies: *Grabaklone *ShockSeti *Lumis *BooGeist *MonoSwordil *HareNitro Alt. MessCove ER The alternate Messie's Cove ER is the area Plesio Surf IF is in charge. Blue Mystery Wave: *Ability HP+300/270 Green Mystery Wave: *2320 Zennys Enemies: *Ka-Boom *ProtectEyez *Flitterize *SeaCancro *JakaDance *BooGeist *SnoRollest StuckWindmill ES ES of broken windmill. Blue Mystery Wave: *HPMem10 Enemies: *Cyclone *Flitterize *Ka-Boom Alt. WhzpRns2 ER Alternate Whazzap Ruins 2 Terra Condor IF. Blue Mystery Wave: *Ability MegCls+1/260 Green Mystery Wave: *Battle Card BrskSwrd1 Enemies: *HareNitro *HotBiker *Muff *McLopper *ProtectEyez *BooGeist *BaseSniper WhazzapMaiden ES The ES of Whazzap Maiden flowers. Blue Mystery Wave: *Battle Card Recover300 Enemies: *GeneralMop *Cyclone *Flitterize *GuiseFokx Trans Dimension2 The area Mega Man faces Kung Foo Kid IF, Hollow IF, and Apollo Flame. Blue Mystery Waves: *Ability SprArmr/600 *Ability SideSlct/600 (collect all Standard, Mega, and Giga Battle Cards) *Ability FstAura/250 (defeat RogueSX) *Star Card SpritFury★2 (have 6 real Brothers) *Ability AutoLock/600 (defeat all SP bosses in 10 seconds or less) *Mega Weapon M.Breath (help all persons in need of aid) *Battle Card TrrntWave (defeat Apollo Flame) *100000 Zennys (have Link Power of 1000 or greater) *Star Card WhtMeteor★3 (have 50 or more link battles) *Star Card Guardian★1 (gather all Mega Cards) *Star Card GigaMine★3 (equip all Indie Fragments) *Mega Weapon FMBraclt (hidden path between Hollow IF and Apollo Flame) Enemies: *BomBomBom *DarkDemon *GigaStealth *GeneralMop *Gloppy *McLopper *Ransack *RugJinn *CarpetJinn *AirWobble *AirWobbleG Dialogues A present ??? (Dark Phantom IF): I have a special present for you... Heh, heh, heh. You'll need to go to Lady Vega's hideout. Your present is there. Lady Vega's hideout is mobile and normally impossible to find, but just this once, I'll tell you where it is... At the moment, it is deep inside the Bermuda Maze. Heh, heh, heh... I've gone to all this trouble to tell you where it is, so be sure to go get your present. (After Mega Man opens a portal to the Alternate Dimension.) ??? (Dark Phantom IF): ...Heh, heh, heh. Thank you. You have now opened up a connection to the parallel world! Everything is going according to the script! Omega-Xis: Hey, kid! That voice is coming from the warp hole! Let's bust it up! ??? (Dark Phantom IF): Heh, heh, heh... Your role in this little drama is finished! The world belongs to us now! Mega Man: What do you want? What are you gonna do!? ??? (Dark Phantom IF): I will see you... later. (Taurus Fire IF appears.) Mega Man: Whoaa! Taurus Fire IF: Ahh! Following one Hertz leads me to an even tastier morsel! Mega Man: Bud! What are you doing here!? Taurus Fire IF: Buuud? Who are you? Omega-Xis: Careful, kid. I'm not picking up Bud's signature in there... That's not Bud! Taurus Fire IF: Enough blah, blah, blah from you two! I'm hungry! Omega-Xis: Here he comes! Taurus Fire IF: Argh! Argh! (Mega Man fights and defeats Taurus Fire IF.) Taurus Fire IF: I'm sorry, great Apollo Flame! Argh Argh Argh! Argh! (Taurus Fire If explodes.) Dark Phantom IF: Heh, heh, heh... I knew you'd come. I am Dark Phantom IF. It's quite a shame... There's no room for the two of you in my script... Everything is going according to our plan! Omega-Xis: We ain't got time for a small fry like you. We want Apollo Flame! Dark Phantom IF: Heh, heh, heh... My you're a pushy one... But this is the end of your insolence. The time has come for the extermination of you and your entire world. Mega Man: ...! Dark Phantom IF: Heh, heh, heh... Without any humans around, I've been looking for something to do. How generous of you to bring me the key to opening dimensions. Mega Man: Grr... Omega-Xis: Hmph! Dark Phantom IF: Heh, heh, heh... You're one crazy hero! You changed the future to one of destruction! Hah-hah-hah! It's a farce! A tragedy! Omega-Xis: Hey, kid! Shut him up so we can go find Apollo Flame! Dark Phantom IF: Now, now... The audience shouldn't try to step on stage. The star of the play is always the strongest! Do you two really think you can stop me? Omega-Xis: Here he comes! Mega Man: Wave Battle! Ride On!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Dark Phantom IF.) Dark Phantom IF: Heh, heh... Hah-hah-hah! Even if you defeat me, your future won't change! The great Apollo Flame will awaken shortly! You may want to know that the warp hole behind me here leads directly to the great Apollo Flame! But unfortunately it has been sealed off by the seven warriors. You must eliminate them if you hope to unseal the warp hole. Of course, don't expect them to just roll over for you... Heh, heh, heh... A new tale has begun! I want to hear your screams of joy! Hah, hah, hah, hah...! (Dark Phantom IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: We don't have time for this, kid! Mega Man: I know! Let's go! Harp Note IF: Who are you? And what are you doing here? Mega Man: I'm here to stop the return of Apollo Flame. Omega-Xis: So you're gonna let us open that warp hole! Harp Note IF: ...Is that so? I'm Harp Note IF! And I call the shots around here! If you think I'm going to let you make the rules, you've got another thing coming. Prepare to be deleted!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Harp Note IF.) Harp Note IF: Gyah...! You're the EM body Dark Phantom was talking about? Heh... The great Apollo will soon be awakened! I will enjoy watching you struggle in vain! ...! (Harp Note IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: Gotta hurry! Mega Man: I know! Narrator: Harp Note's seal has been broken. Cancer Bubble IF: *Snip-snip* Who are you? Omega-Xis: Be careful, kid! I'm picking up a lot of EM waves from him... Cancer Bubble IF: I'm Cancer Bubble IF! And I say what's what around here! Nobody who pollutes my loch leaves here alive! Omega-Xis: Watch out kid, Here he comes! Mega Man: I'm ready! Cancer Bubble IF: *Snip-snip...!!* (Mega Man fights and defeats Cancer Bubble IF.) Cancer Bubble IF: Humph! If I'm going out I'm taking you with me... Ugh! Gyargh! (Cancer Bubble IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: Hurry up, kid! Narrator: Cancer Bubble's seal has been broken. Yeti Blizzard IF: Growl! Who are you? What are you? I'm Yeti Blizzard IF! And around here, I'm in charge! Growl! How lucky! I've been a little bored since Apollo fell asleep... Allow me to delete you! Omega-Xis: Geo! Mega Man: Here goes! Yeti Blizzard IF: Growwwwl! (Mega Man fights and defeats Yeti Blizzard IF.) Yeti Blizzard IF: Growl! I blew it... Growrrrrrrrrr!! (Yeti Blizzard IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: Gotta hurry! Mega Man: I know! Narrator: Yeti Blizzard's seal has been broken. Gemini Spark IF W: Who goes there...? Mega Man: I'm MegaMan, and I'm here to put out Apollo's flame. Omega-Xis: We're gonna put the smackdown on you and open up that warp hole! Gemini Spark IF B: ...Krgh, krgh, krgh. Fat chance! Gemini Spark IF W: ...Leave, or I'll be forced to delete you. Gemini Spark IF B: Let's just delete 'em and get this over with! Gemini Spark IF W: I said leave! Omega-Xis: We've got business with Apollo! Gemini Spark IF W: ...... Gemini Spark IF B: We're Gemini Spark IF! And we run things around here! Go away! (Mega Man fights and defeats Gemini Spark IF.) Gemini Spark IF B: Kyahh! Gemini Spark IF W: ...... Gemini Spark IF B: Ki-aargh!! (Gemini Spark IF explodes.) Mega Man: Pat... Omega-Xis: Don't worry, that's not Pat. Anyway, we can't think about that now! Mega Man: Right... Omega-Xis: Let's go! Narrator: Gemini Spark's seal has been broken. Queen Ophiuca IF: And who might you be? Mega Man: ...I'm MegaMan. Omega-Xis: We're here to open up that warp hole! Queen Ophiuca IF: ...Ooh-hoo-hooo. We'll see about that. I'm Queen Ophiuca IF! In the IFL Tower area, I'm the one in charge. So you think it's OK to just invade my space, do you? Ooh-hoo-hooo! Naughty, naughty... I think you need a spanking! (Mega Man fights and defeats Queen Ophiuca IF.) Queen Ophiuca IF: Gyah...! How could I be defeated by such a weakling!? ...! (Queen Ophiuca IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: What are you waiting for! Get the lead out! Mega Man: Gotcha! Narrator: Queen Ophiuca's seal has been broken. Plesio Surf IF: Ji-jiiiiiin... Are you lost, silly little EM boy? I'm Plesio Surf IF! And I'm in charge around here! Stay a while and play with me! After all, when Apollo awakens, you'll be no more! Omega-Xis: Here he comes! Plesio Surf IF: Ji-jiiiiiin... (Mega Man fights and defeats Plesio Surf IF.) Plesio Surf IF: Ugaah! How could this be? Who are you!? Ji-jiiiiiin... (Plesio Surf IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: Let's go, kid! Mega Man: Right! Narrator: Plesio Surf's seal has been broken. Terra Condor IF: So you're MegaMan, huh? I don't see how a wingless EM insect like you defeated Phantom. At any rate, I can't allow you to disturb Apollo. I am the authority in these parts! Terra Condor IF! Omega-Xis: Here he comes! Terra Condor IF: Squaawk!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Terra Condor IF.) Terra Condor IF: Squaaark!! That wretched... Link... Power... Graah! How could he beat me with that...!? Gyaaagh!! (Terra Condor IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: Let's move on to the next one! Mega Man: Right on! Narrator: Terra Condor's seal has been broken. General Auriga: I am General Auriga! I am the leader of the Knights General. Omega-Xis: Get outta the way, pops! We're in a rush here! General Auriga: Gyah-ha-ha! So you're MegaMan. I commend you for defeating the seven warriors! But this is where your victories end. I will not be beaten before the great Apollo Flame has been arrived! Omega-Xis: Here he comes! General Auriga: Get ready for a fight! (Mega Man fights and defeats General Auriga.) General Auriga: Gah-ha! You're very good to have defeated me. But there are many more trials awaiting you! Great Apollo Flame! I will wait for you on the other side! Gah-ha-haha...! (General Auriga and his troops explode.) Omega-Xis: Come on, kid! We ain't got much time! Mega Man: I know! Kung-Foo Kid IF: Who are you!? Mega Man: I'm MegaMan. What's it to you!? Omega-Xis: We don't have time to play, kid. Get outta our way! Kung-Foo Kid IF: I'm not just some kid! I'm Kung Foo Kid IF! The great Apollo Flame told me to thrash anyone who comes this way! (*Rumble, rumble!*) Omega-Xis: Kid! Mega Man: This EM wave is really powerful. It must be Apollo Flame's... Omega-Xis: And it's getting closer. Kung-Foo Kid IF: Gyah! You listening to me!? You can't beat me, MegaMan! Baaaahhh!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Kung-Foo Kid IF.) Kung-Foo Kid IF: Baaaaaaah!! Only the chosen can pass! But it doesn't matter... the great Apollo Flame will awaken soon. Baaaahhh!! (Kung-Foo Kid IF explodes.) Omega-Xis: Hurry up, kid! We gotta stop Apollo Flame from waking up! Mega Man: Let's go then! Hollow IF: You are MegaMan... It was foolish of you to come here... Omega-Xis: Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. Hollow IF: I sense a great power within you... Is this... the OOPArt? Why do you possess it? You are dangerous. I must eliminate you! (*Rumble, rumble!*) Omega-Xis: Kid! Mega Man: I know! There's a powerful EM wave close by! Omega-Xis: If we take down this guy, we can finally get to Apollo Flame! Hollow IF: Impossible. I will delete you here... Omega-Xis: Here he comes! (Mega Man fights and defeats Hollow IF.) Hollow IF: Agaaagh! The OOPArt's power is too much... Omega-Xis: Outta the way! Hollow IF: You are too late... The great Apollo Flame awakens now... (*Rumble, rumble!*) Omega-Xis: This doesn't look good, kid! Hollow IF: Hah-hah-hah... I have done my duty... Fare...well...! Gyah...! (Hollow IF explodes.) Mega Man: Mega! Omega-Xis: I know! Don't worry, we'll get there in time! Mega Man: Apollo Flame! Omega-Xis: Come out here already! (*Rumble, rumble!* The screen shakes and flashes as Apollo Flame himself appears.) Apollo Flame: Mega Man, I presume... Omega-Xis: ...! These EM waves are off the chart! Apollo Flame: ...My flame is... My flame is reacting... ...To the OOPArt...? You have the power to defeat my underlings it would seem... Mega Man: Yeah, and you're next! Apollo Flame: It is too late. I have returned to full power. Your world is as good as finished! Mega Man: Why!? Why are you doing this!? Apollo Flame: Why? There is no reason. Whoever my mother was programmed me to do that, no other reason. Omega-Xis: Crikey! We gotta put the kibosh on this guy! Apollo Flame: If you want to save your world... Try and stop me! (Apollo Flame enters a battle stance.) Apollo Flame: Bring it! Omega-Xis: Come on, kid! Mega Man: Last Battle! Ride On!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Apollo Flame.) Apollo Flame: ...! It's not just the OOPArt that gives you power. Ah... Link Power... That's what the pathetic humans who once lived here possessed. You control the OOPArt with your Link Power I see... Omega-Xis: You're finished! Apollo Flame: ...Very well then. Show me your Link Power by gathering the six badges! You will have to contend with despair... ...and my henchmen... ...and me... ...Gyaargh! (Apollo Flame explodes.) Trivia *IF EM Being may stand for Indie Frag EM Being. **Another possible meaning for IF could be 'InFinity', 'Inverted Form', or 'what IF' (as to fit the Alternate Future theme: showing a different, possible fate). *If the player examines Bud's dog house (actually an advanced security system) while in the Alternate Dimension, they will find IndieFrag3. *The entire scenario is quite possibly one of the darkest things in the entire Mega Man series. *Some ES in this world do not exist in the other one (i.e. Windmill at Messie's Cove, Bus Stop at Echo Ridge). Category:Mega Man Star Force locations Category:Bonus Dungeon